The Anna Sun
by 0elmorox0
Summary: Arthur has moved before, so that wasn't the problem. It was the fact that he was supposed to hate the place, and everything about it. But that big eared git was going to be a problem if he didn't stop smiling.
1. A Promise and A Fall

"But I don't want to move! The fucking place is in the middle of nowhere! I am not going to fit in and I won't be accepted."

"Arthur, you are a star football player, and excellent lifter, you love to act, and whether you believe it or not, you are an incredibly friendly person. If you don't find friends after the first week, you aren't trying."

"But Dad-"

"Arthur, that's enough. We are moving and that's final."

Whatever Uther said was final, so Arthur didn't even know why he tried to fight it. It was the third time he had moved, but the first time he was moving in the middle of the school year. The last time he moved was the summer before eighth grade. He had moved from Portland, Oregon to Dallas, Texas. It wasn't that bad, only the scorching summer days he full heartedly was not expecting. If anyone tells you that Texas summers were the best, they lied to you. They have the worst kind of heat imaginable and not even rain, and sure as hell not enough nighttime. Only good thing was that Arthur could sleep in as much as he well please.

Anyways, before they lived in the United States, the Pendragon family lived in Newport, Wales. Interesting enough, for Americans anyways, that was where Arthur and his half sister Morgana, five months older, were born. They lived there until the two of them were ten, and then Uther got the opportunity of a life time: a cheap house and easy seat in politics. So they packed up the house and left the only place they had ever known for the hilly countryside of Oregon. Whether it was right or not, Arthur would always say he moved half way around the world.

Once they got to Dallas, things seemed to settle down. For the most part, at least. Freshman year he learned that he was a star football player, American football. He also learned that he could one and a half times the weight he was, and that he could act better than the seniors. He was incredibly gifted, he would admit that, but he also learned that he was incredibly different. It could have been something in the water during all those practices and training sessions, but Arthur soon began to realize that he was gay. It didn't really bother him, but even before he had learned he was or that he would be moving to Texas, he had heard that people in the south were far less accepting of differences than most places in the United States. So he was a bit apprehensive about "coming out". However, one mishap at a party where he got super pissed fixed that up real quick and it turned out everyone was fine with it. The only person not fine with it was his grandmother back in Wales, but she was fixing to die soon so it didn't really bother him that much. He was surprised that his father was okay with it, though.

However, this time he was moving to the middle of nowhere. Somewhere around Anna or Melissa, Texas to be exact. Uther didn't tell the kids anything about it until the week before they moved. Which wasn't exactly unlike him in the slightest, but he could have told them even a week sooner. Enough time to get their heads around the fact that they were moving to the middle of nowhere.

"We are going to break down-"

"In the middle of nowhere," Arthur finished for Morgana.

"If you kids will stop quoting Doctor Who and get in the car, I will assure you that we will not break down in the middle of nowhere, and you will end up liking the place a lot more than you think."

"You say that now, but what if we hate it?" Morgana questioned.

"Then I will buy you a new car. Within reason, of course."

"Did he just say that?" Arthur quizzedly asked Morgana. "Did you really just promise us that?"

"I don't recall actually promising you anything, Arthur. But, if it makes you feel better, I will."

"Make me feel a whole lot better, actually."

"I, Uther Pendragon, promise Arthur and Morgana Pendragon _each_ a new car if they do not like living in, nor the people, of Anna, Texas after four months."

"Did you record that?" Morgana asked Arthur.

"Of course. Mark this day, Dad. It's October 20th, 2012. On February 20, I expect you to take us to a car dealership, okay?"

"Whatever you say, kid. Come on, you can choose the station we listen to on the way."

"Uh! No fair!" Morgana said as she climbed into the back seat while Arthur climbed into the front.

"You always get to choose."

"You deny that comment, Morgana, and I will make you hug him," Uther teasingly said.

"Fine." If the look on her face said anything, Arthur would be six feet in the ground by now. But, it was alright. Every thing was going to be alright.

Except it wasn't. In fact, it was the worst thing that had ever happened to Arthur, and that includes moving to Dallas in the middle of one of the hottest summers ever. It was beyond that. Beyond getting the first Death Star blown up, watching your friends fall off of a building, your dad making a deal with the devil to save your life, or being trapped in a iceberg for a hundred years. Worse than that. And it came in the form of Merlin Emerson.

Merlin is the most annoying person in the history or the world. He asks too many questions. Doesn't speak when he knows the answer and said it under his breath. Takes way too many advanced classes but doesn't like to admit that he needs to _take a fucking break. _He acts and is ridiculously good at it. He can make people laugh a little too much. And he cares about everybody as if everybody has this grand future and if he doesn't be nice to them, he will get bad karma. He is _that_ kind of guy. And Arthur would be okay with it if he wasn't smitten - and yes he just used the word smitten - by those abnormally large ears and that smile that lightens the whole fucking school up. Yup, he is utterly fucked. Not to mention that Morgana instantly took a liking to Merlin, and somehow became best friends with him and his friends. It Arthur remembers correctly that includes Guinevere (or Gwen, but he likes the name Guinevere better), Gwaine (the sexual innuendo-filled git), and Lancelot (the nicest and most humble man you will ever meet you want to take their clothes off and just stare at, seriously), and lastly Percy (who had the biggest arms he had ever met, and it be best to remember that Arthur was a heavy weight lifter, he had seen some arms). It was obviously clear that Morgana would not be getting a car; and it was lunchtime on the first day!

But damn him if Arthur was going to let one attractive little bugger get him out of a new car. He was not going to fall for Merlin, not for his tricks, the attention, the want to be wanted, having new friends, no matter how hard it was. Arthur was not going to-

Fall. On the floor. With food _ e_. So much for not falling.

"Arthur are you okay?" he heard Morgana's voice from his right.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he nonchalantly replied as he tried get up. His arm and stomach hurt like hell and it didn't make it any better when his head bumped into somebody.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't looking," a heavy but oddly light voice said from his left. He looked up and realized it was Merlin. And his head was right in front of his...

"It's okay, I'm okay, everything is okay," Arthur said as he quickly got up on the floor and bent down to pick up the food.

"You don't look okay. Here let me help you," Merlin said as he crouched down to help.

"Hmm...thank you," Arthur replied. He had to say something, he already looked like a complete idiot.

"So, how do you know Morgana?" Merlin asked.

"She's my sister."

"Half-sister, I would like to add," Morgana interjected.

"Same difference," Merlin supplied. "How far apart are you two?"

"Five months, I'm older." Snoppy was Morgana's middle name. Devil was too if you weren't careful.

"I bet that was awkward for your...?"

"Mothers," Arthur answered as he got readjusted and calmed down a bit. "But, they were...close friends you could say. And mine died during childbirth."

It was the first time all day that Arthur had seen Merlin not smile, so Arthur was taken a bit back and felt the need to make things right. But the words were stuck because Merlin was just so freaking pretty.

"I'm sorry, I don't know when to stop talking, I need to learn. Gwaine has been telling me for years that I need to stop talkingbecauseifIgetnervouso rupsetmywordsturnintoonebigw ord-"

"Merlin, you're doing it again!" Gwaine yelled from the table.

"Sorry," Merlin said looking sheepish.

"It's okay. And it was fine, I answered your question, perhaps with a bit more information than you needed to know, but it's all good. No hard feelings, okay?"

"If you say so," Merlin said with an easy smile. Definitely not going to fall for the smile.

"We better go finish lunch. See you at home, Arthur," Morgana threw back as she walked back to her spot, laughing at something she overheard Gwaine said.

"Well, you should go finish eating. I think I will go clean up a bit. Nice talking to you Merlin," Arthur said with a sad smile and a nod before turning around to walk away.

"You know, I was done eating. I think I will come with you. Make sure you are okay."

Crap. So much for getting a car.

"If you want, cool."

"I didn't catch your name... I know Morgana said it but it must have slipped my mind," Merlin announced as he outstretched his hand.

"Arthur."

"Nice to meet you, Arthur. Now, let's go get you cleaned up, shall we?"


	2. Breakfast and Topless Arthur

That was day one. The day that Arthur should have said _"fuck no, get away from me."_ Instead, Arthur said _"nice to meet you too"_ and they two went to go clean Arthur up before lunch was over. Apparently, Merlin hadn't noticed that Arthur was in two of his classes in the morning despite the whole _"Good morning class. Today we have a new student and his name is Arthur."_ Merlin was just out of it that morning. It would have made sense if Arthur hadn't been sitting behind Merlin in both classes. Also, to his utmost despair, Arthur had the last four classes of the day with Merlin. Even if he said it before, he is still utterly fucked.

"You could be my partner in physics, if you want. No one seems to enjoy having me as a partner. And then we just starting working on a duo in theatre, so if you want as well we could be partners. Although, I am sure there are many people who would love to work with such a good looking new guy like you. We don't get many good looking people around here, and in one day we got two. You and your sister. I wouldn't be surprised if both of you get boyfriends and girlfriends in two weeks."

"_Mer_lin, you are doing the thing again," Arthur says, possibly more terrified at exactly what Merlin just said and not how fast he said it or the fact that he understand everything he said. He was already spending way too much time with the kid, and it wasn't even two yet.

"Your accent is really amazing, just saying."

"Well, thank you. We lived in Wales from our birth till we were both ten."

"Are you serious? Man, that is so cool. I haven't lived anywhere but Anna, Texas. And I must say, knowing absolutely everybody in your graduating class kind of sucks elephant balls."

"Sucks elephant balls? Do elephant balls even fit in a persons mouth?"

"I don't know, but I sure as hell don't want to find out," Merlin replied as he grabbed onto Arthur's arm to pull him in the direction to their next class. It wasn't as surprising as it should have been that Arthur just smiled and followed behind.

After two weeks, it was pretty much the same every day. Arthur and Morgana got to school, Arthur went to his first class, football/training, his only class without Merlin. Then he went to Spanish 3 for second and U.S. History for third. Most days Merlin was out of it, because he wasn't a morning person, so Arthur would just have to sit and stare at his head. Then was lunch, and Arthur soon found that Merlin would have none of his bullshit if he sat anywhere else. After lunch, the rest of the day was pretty much a blur, only because Merlin was finally awake, and talked nonstop. And he wondered why no one wanted to be his partner in physics.

Arthur was now dubbed Merlin's new friend. Not the new kid, or Morgana's little brother (five months isn't enough time to be called "little brother" but whatever), nor the "hot new guy who is just good at everything". He was Merlin's friend. And Arthur was okay with that. He could deal with no new car, could deal with hanging out with Morgana all the time, and could deal with little smiles on his fathers face that said _"I'm always right, I don't know why you guys try to think any different."_ But, he couldn't deal with Merlin; the falling everyday with no end in sight. Yep. Arthur was fucked.

"Arthur, why don't you just tell him? I am sure they are all more accepting then you think," Arthur's best friend Leon said to him over the phone. It had been a few weeks since they last talked, but this was not want Arthur wanted to talk about.

"It's only been two weeks, I think that is a bit early."

"For what? For you to know that you are being an idiot?"

"I am not an idiot."

"Are you sulking?"

"No..."

"ARTHUR!" Morgana yelled from downstairs.

"Was that Morgana?" Leon asked.

"You could hear that?"

"She is incredibly loud, kid."

"Yes, that was her. I should go see what she wants. I'll call you later."

"Alright. Don't be such a pussy and just tell h-"

"Whatever. Bye."

When Arthur got downstairs, he was surprised to see that Merlin, Gwaine, Percy, and Gwen were in his house. And he was only wearing pajama pants. And nothing else.

"Arthur, why don't you have any clothes on?" Morgana asked, looking embarrassed.

"Because it is Saturday morning, and it isn't even ten yet. Why would I be dressed? Why are you all here?"

"I invited them over for breakfast, but I would have told them lunch if I had known you would not be dressed."

"You know what, it's fine. You didn't know, and we are already here. So, let's eat, shall we?" Merlin interrupted.

"Yeah, Arthur doesn't have to wear a shirt. It's his house, too. And I don't really care," Gwaine said as he moved to sit down at the table.

"Well, it's rude. Arthur go put a shirt on," Morgana dismissed as she went to kitchen.

"Fine then. While I go up that way, would anyone like to go see that house?" Arthur offered with a smile.

"I would!" Merlin hyped, getting up from his seat at the table.

"I'll see it later, I think," Gwaine announced, looking at an apple like it was the hottest model he had ever seen.

"Yeah, later sounds good," Percy said. "You going Gwen?"

"No, I think I will help Morgana in the kitchen."

"Alright then. Come on, Merlin."

It was one thing that Merlin was in his house. It was another that he was constantly caught staring at something, though Arthur didn't know what. Merlin's stare was infectious, the way his eyes glossed over, the way he bit his lip in concentration, the way his ears were slightly pink on the tops. Arthur couldn't help himself but to stare at him.

"Boys, breakfast is ready!" Gwen called from downstairs.

"Oh, I didn't even show you my room. Must have lost track of time," Arthur truthfully said.

"It's okay, you have to go in there anyways, don't you? To put a shirt on?"

"Oh shit, that was why we came up here. I will be right back."

Arthur quickly went into his room, and took the first shirt from his closet and put it on. And he would be lying if he said that he didn't check his hair and be sure his breath smelled okay before he walked out to find that Merlin had already gone downstairs.

"What were you and pretty boy doing up there, Merl?" he heard Gwaine ask.

"He was giving me a tour of his house like he said he was," Merlin replied.

"But, you are blushing. So something must have happened."

"Nothing happened, okay?"

"Do you want something to happen?" Percy asked.

"I don't know..."

"Well, you better hurry up and decide. I've been talking to Gwen and she-"

"She what?" Arthur heard Gwen interrupt Gwaine.

"You like Arthur."

"Yeah, well, nothing is going to happen there," Gwen said as she sat down.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think he likes me and I am dating someone."

"Oh my gosh who?" Morgana screeched from the kitchen.

"You will find out sooner or later. Someone wanna go get Arthur? His food is going to get cold."

"I'll do it," Percy said, starting to get up from his chair.

"No need, I'm right here," Arthur announced as he finished climbing down the stairs.

"How long were you standing there?" Gwaine asked with a smirk.

"Not long, why?"

"Just wondering." That damn smirk didn't go away.

"Okay... Morgana, where's dad?"

"He had a few meetings to go to. He said he would be back in time for dinner."

"He works on the weekends?" Percy asked with food in his mouth.

"Sometimes," Morgana responded.

"Ridiculous."

Breakfast went well. Nothing over the top happened, but Arthur couldn't really pay attention to anything. Merlin might like him. Arthur definitely liked Merlin.

Two weeks later, and one month into living in Anna, not much had changed. It turned out that Gwen was dating Lancelot, and they couldn't have been more perfect for each other. It was almost sickening.

And then, it all changed when the fire nation attack.


	3. A Punch and A Bunch of Gits

I'm kidding, the fire nation didn't attack. But, you thought it was funny, huh?

Anyways, everything did change. It started with Gwaine. (Everything starts with Gwaine, to be honest).

It was December 14th, the Friday before everyone left for Winter Break. About two months had gone by now, and Arthur was sure that he would not be getting a car, but he only ever thought about that when Leon and his other friends in Dallas wanted to hang out and his father was at work.

It was lunchtime, and the whole group was around the table. There was something in the water, though, because Gwaine was being extra raunchy with everything, especially Arthur. Arthur didn't necessarily mind, though, but Merlin seemed to. If you looked hard enough, it was entirely possible that you would see smoke coming from his ears. Not just that though, you could see it on his face and perhaps Gwaine didn't notice the look or he just didn't care, but he wasn't stopping. And it was making Arthur sad.

" Gwaine, are you going to calm down anytime soon?" Lancelot asked.

"Calm down? Am I not calm sugar plum?" Gwaine asked Arthur.

"You will be down in a second if you call me sugar plum again," he retorted.

"Aww, what has your panties in a bunch?"

"Not you, so will you please stop? You are being annoying."

"Am I being annoying Merlin?" Gwaine sweetly questioned.

"Yes," Merlin said through gritted teeth.

"Well you know what, you are all being complete fags. Lighten up a little will you?" Gwaine tried to get up from the table, but he didn't get very far because a fist hit him in the jaw.

"You know, that really fucking hurt," Gwaine muttered out while he held the right said of his face.

"Well, you kind of deserved it," Arthur said as he shook out his hand.

"Why?"

"Because you were pissing off Merlin, you were making everybody uncomfortable, and you called us all fags. It would have been okay if you weren't being a cocky jerk about it. But, I apologize for punching you in the face."

"I was just trying to have fun bu-"

"You took it way too far."

"I'm not the one who punch me in the face!"

"Maybe someone should punch you in the face more often!"

"Why are you getting so worked up about it? Huh, Arthur? It isn't like I was making fun of Merlin, I was making fun of you!"

"I think you just answered your own question," Lancelot interrupted.

"Shut up!" Gwaine yelled.

"Gwaine?" Merlin asked, tentatively getting up from his seat.

"Yes?"

"Are you drunk?"

"Of course I am, because what else would I be, honey?"

"An idiot," Arthur said under his breath, but just loud enough to hear.

"I am not an idiot for calling Merlin what you want to call him, okay?"

"No you are just an idiot in general," Arthur retorted at the same time that Merlin said "You wanna call me honey?"

"Gwaine, I think it's time for you to go home," Morgana stood up and moved toward him.

"Only if you take me home, sweetness."

"I'll take you home if you give me your keys and say sorry to everyone."

"I am not going to say sorry to anyone for saying what needed to be said."

"You didn't need to tell Merlin that Arthur likes him. He should have been man enough to do that himself."

"Hello? Does nobody have any respect for my privacy? Damn you all," Arthur announced as he grabbed his stuff and walked off to get some ice.

"Sorry, Arthur! Come on, Romeo, let's get you home." Morgana got her and Gwaine's things and walked in the opposite direction of Arthur to go sign out.

"Is nobody going to answer my question?" Merlin yelled.

"Yes, he wants to call you honey. Well, maybe not honey, but he definitely wants you, Merl," Gwen answered for him.

"How does everybody know but me?"

"Because you are oblivious," Percy said, somehow still eating his lunch.

"How did you find out?"

"The way he stares at you when he thinks nobody is looking, and he is around you all the time. It is quite difficult not to see," Lancelot explains.

"So were you guys just waiting for him to tell me or something?"

"That was the plan, yeah."

"Why hasn't he told me yet, then?"

"Morgana believes that it is because he didn't feel like he would be accepted as gay in this small ass town," Gwen explained.

"Well..."

"You are not going to tell him about your experience when you came out, okay? Nobody cares anymore. And we can all tell that you like him as well."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Completely, kid," Percy answered.

"Shit." And then Merlin got up and ran in the direction that he saw Arthur walk off earlier.

Arthur was in the nurse, getting his hand iced and wrapped.

"You didn't break anything, but there will be some swelling for a day or two. What did you do to it?"

"Punched someone."

"Why did you do that?"

"He was being a jerk," Arthur replied, running his free hand through his hair. In a manner of thirty minutes, his hair had reached maximum puff levels and it was driving his insane.

"Is he okay?"

"I think so. My sister went to take him home."

"Are they dating? Your sister and him?"

"I hope not, though I guess it would be okay. He isn't a bad guy, just an idiot sometimes. And I am pretty sure that he came to school drunk."

"You aren't going to tell me who it is even if I ask, are you?" the nurse asked as she put things away.

"Hmm...nope."

"You're a good friend, Arthur. Even if you did punch him in the face." The nurse looked at something behind Arthur before saying "Hi, honey, what can I help you with today?"

"What is it with everybody wanting to call me honey today?" Arthur heard Merlin ask.

"I'm sorry... I just-"

"It's okay. I was just kidding. Uh, I don't need anything. I just came to be sure that Arthur was okay."

"Okay dear. Just don't be late to class, you two. Come back and see me if your hand gets worse, okay Arthur?"

"I will. Thank you!"

Getting up from his chair and picking his stuff up, Arthur walked out the door and past and smiling Merlin. Let's just say, Merlin's smile faded when he realized that Arthur was not going to be waiting for Merlin so they could walk to class together.

"Are you not going to wait for me?" Merlin softly yelled.

"Why would I?"

"Because it is the right thing to do."

"Not today, Merlin."

"Arthur Pendragon you better stop walking right now!" Surprisingly, Arthur did stop walking down.

"Why?"

"Because I told you too, that's why."

"I don't have to do what you tell me, Merlin. I am not your servant."

"I never said you were, but surprisingly enough you listened to me anyways."

"Why did you really come down here?" Arthur asked, turning around to face Merlin.

"To see if you were okay!"

"It was just my hand. Gwaine is the one that is going to have a black eye!"

They were quiet for a minute before anyone spoke. And when Merlin did, it was so quiet, Arthur was lucky enough to hear him.

"That wasn't what I meant."

"Then what did you mean? Because I haven't got all day, Merlin."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"

"That I liked to punch people who make me mad? I don't know, because I don't usually punch people."

"Arthur, avoiding the situation isn't going to help."

"Help what?"

"Us."

"Merl-"

"Don't-"

"There is no us," Arthur said ignoring Merlin. As much as it hurt, there was nothing between them, and Arthur was fooling himself if he believed otherwise.

"You really are oblivious, aren't you?" Merlin asked, taking a small step forward.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Let me ask you this. Do you want there to be an us?"

"I don't want to answer that question."

"Why not?"

"You could just be trying to make a fool out of me. That could have been your plan all along! Be a really gorgeous git, make me trip in the middle of the cafeteria, become my friend, all to have me fall for you and then use it against me. Or maybe Morg-"

"Fucking idiot," Merlin interrupted before his lips flew into Arthur's. There kiss only last a few seconds before Arthur pulled away.

"You okay?" Merlin asked.

"Yay. I mean... yeah. I am okay."

"Don't think too much now. I wouldn't want you to get hurt," Merlin said bending down to grab Arthur's bag that had fallen mid-kiss. When he straightened up, there was a huge goofy grin on Arthur's face.

"Very funny, Merlin," Arthur said, reaching for his bag.

"Thanks. Calm on, let's go to class," Merlin cheekily responded, grabbing Arthur's hand and pulling him in the direction of their fifth period class. It wasn't as surprising as it should have been that Arthur just smiled and followed behind.


End file.
